The flaming of my immortal
by MizariOmi15
Summary: Ok, here is a commentary of the horrible story My immortal. wait it shouldn't be called a story. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: this is my** **flaming of my immortal. I'm gonna have fun with this. I don't own anything in the plain text, who wants to? But things in italics are mine. **

Chapter 1.

_And It begins._

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)

_Are you a goffik person who can't spell? Get cause you can't spell._

2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.

_Can't you help her with the author's note too 'Raven'? _

U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!

_If her life is so depressing. Why would she admit it on the internet in front of people? I wouldn't do that. _

MCR ROX!

_LOL YEAH MAN I'M JUST GONNA ADMIT A RANDOM THING THAT I SAY IN EVERY ONE OF MY CHAPTERS SO I CANT PISS MY READERS OFF YEAAAHH_

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way

_OK stop there. That is tooo much name in a name, I mean Darkness? That pushes it a little. _

and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)

_Cause that's totally how people get named 'Oh she has Brown hair I'm going to name her Brune Maroon blah blah blah' yeah makes so much sense._

with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears

_Tears are clear and that was way too much explanation in hair alone, think It took like three paragraphs so far to introduce this trainwreak of an oc. _

and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)

_... HOW DARE YOU! She is way too beautiful to be compared to you! And shouldn't I just figure out you look like her? _

I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.

_Incest loving sicko =3= Everyone you should leave if you don't want to hear me yell in text. _

I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white

_That's a contradiction. Like starburst! It's a solid but juicy like a liquid! But this oc is just a bad contradiction! _

I have pale white skin.

_You being a vampire, don't you think we already would've known?_

I'm also a witch,and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England

_SCOTLAND _

where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen)

_You don't say? I would've never guessed I thought you were 13. Many wannabes are 13-14 _

.I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)_No. You're a vampire. There's a difference. Wait…. You're not even a vampire. _

and I wear mostly black.I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.

_Ok.. We should know this why? 'rule number 2: If you say where you buy your stuff but no one asks you. Congratulations you made a mary sue so far. '_

For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots.

_Um… Hogwarts has a dress code, unless it's like weekend. SO IS THE WEEKEND TARA?!_

I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation,

_B-but you said you had pale white skin… Why are you making paler?_

black eyeliner and red eye shadow.I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining

_Um… Possible? No, don't think so since Snow is frozen rain :/ _

so there was no sun, which I was very happy about.

_I don't like the sun either but I don't mind it at times. _

A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

_Why? Where their lips moving? NO so you shouldn't have done that. Mabye they liked your outfit and you just acted like a bitch. _

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

_Bad suspense is bad_

_._"What's up Draco?" I asked."Nothing." he said shyly.

_When is Draco shy?..._

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

_That was fast. _AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

_NO, It was horrible! _

_**Author's note: there's chapter one. And there goes some of my brain cells. Well Comment and favorite/follow. More is coming soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: two chapters in one day? YEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH well here it is. Time to kill more brain cells. **

**Diclaimer : I don't own the things in plain, only in Italics are mine **

Chapter 2.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta!

_Help her with the notes Raven, pleassee im begging you._

BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

_I would flame her story. So I'm a prep. Aight. _

The next day I woke up in my was snowing and raining again.

_Ok that seems good, looking good actually. _

I opened the door of my coffin

…_. You stupid stupid girl.._

and drank some blood from a bottle

_Better be new or it will dry fast, you probably don't know that Gilespie._

I coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends.

_WHAT?! Um yeah you are soo goffick._

I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas.

_That poor band shirt _

Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace,

_ok, I know people who wear that and they ARE POSERS _

combat boots and black fishnets on.I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears,

_cause two piercings are for preps _

and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

_That's sexy. Not._

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!)

_If she's proof reading this. Shouldn't she already know that?_

woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.

_Wait. She automatically knew where you were before she opened her eyes? She's already better than you._

She put on her Marilyn Manson

_ don't you dare._

t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

_YOU'RE PALE ENOUGH  
_"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

'_Omg I saw you talk to that one guy yesterday!'_

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing."Do you like Draco?"

_Because in goffik land, talking to men means you like them_

_. _she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall."No I so fucking don't!" I shouted

_Girl why you shouting? Nothing to shout about._

."Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me."Hi." he said."Hi." I replied flirtily.

_*One minute ago* 'I so don't like draco' *draco comes over* ' oh hey draco~*acts like a flirt*' *coughs* slut *coughs* _

"Guess what." he said."What?" I asked."Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me."Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

_Yes we know. You like MCR. _

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.I gasped.

_Obviously, we have girl whose never been asked out before. _

**Author's note: well here's chapter two of my flaming journey. Comment and fav/follow. More, sadly, is coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: here we are…. I'm scared, this ones longer than the other ones… **

**Dislcaimer: I don't anything in plain text, italics are mine. **

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws!

_Someone gave her good reviews?! Impossible. Or as you would say it: Unpossible._

FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

_She spelt one of her fav band's name wrong. I don't know whether to laugh or facepalm._

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms.

_Again with the description of useless stuff? And you could've used commas. You know "," those things? _

I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.

_Defying gravity now? _

I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists.

_Um that's now goth, or goff, it's emo._

I read a depressing book

while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC.

_Because I can just read a book and listen to music from blood being poured from my veins. And besides, you're a vampire you don't have blood. _

I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner.

_Yeah… That's attractive.. _

Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway.

_So why in mythology and all that's holy did you put it on in the other chapters?!_

I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

_Congratulations. Hope you get a disease. _

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car.

_Why does Draco, son of the head of purebloods that despises all muggle technology, have a car? _

He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too),

_Oh god, she knows what a comma is! *claps* we have to clap everybody. This is a huge achievement for her. But why would he listen to muggle bands?_

baggy black skater pants, black nail polish,

and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

_Um I've also seen losers wear it too. Eyeliner does not define the person, only the eyes. _

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

_Why are you depressed? And why would you yell out his name if you're so sad? Why am I still doing this? Figure it out readers. _

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz

(the license plate said 666)

_Wow. Amazing, you truly are the queen of useless information. _

and flew to the place with the concert.

On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. _I wonder why a pureblood such as Malfoy would degrade himself to listen to muggle music, not saying these guys are bad just not good for a pureblood's taste. _

We both smoked cigarettes and drugs.

_You're so cool ._

When we got there, we both hopped out of the car.

We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage

and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

**"**You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

_Of course. You're little brain is too small to comprehend and remember song lyrics. _

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

_Oh Ebony you dumbass, if you're on a date. Number 1 rule: NEVER CALL ANOTHER MALE HOT_

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

_Took you long enough. _

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

_Yeah, you only said he was hot and added a crude word to emphasize it in front of your boyfriend. _

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

_How can he be able to do that? _

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

_What's wrong with Hilary? I for one liked her as a kid. She was my role model as a kid. _

The night went on really well, and I had a great time.

So did Draco.

_After you said a guy was sexy in front of him. If I was him I would just leave her there._

After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them.

_Because stalking idols is a goffick hobby. _

We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

_She needs to learn how to actually cause suspense… _

**Author's note: Ok done. That's as far as I'll go. I need to rest my head. Like always comment, favorite/follow this story. More will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Oh no. Chapter 4 is here. Everyone get ready. I noticed I got some things wrong in my other previous chapters. Spelling errors, sorry guys I was hurrying up and I was still sleepy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain text. Only the things in italics.**

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

_Oh my sides she spelt her own oc's name wrong. And it's not that big of a first name either. But now we know her name is actually Enoby-nut-mary-su :D _

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

_Um… Crashing into a tree honey._

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it.

_How does one walk out of a car? I know people who get out of one but not walk. _

I walked out of it too, curiously.

_How can you walk out of a car curiously? Even the ever curious George or Mystery inc don't do that. They become curious after few minutes from getting out a car. _

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

_It's not Ebony. It's Enoby-nut-mary-su_

"What?" I snapped.

_See? You got her name wrong now she's angry._

Draco leaned in extra-close

and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts)

_I don't think gothic red eyes are a normal contact colour though. _

which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness

_How can contact eyes show depression and sadness? I would get that checked. And get your money back._

and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

_Wow, amazing power sadness has._

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately.

_Oh my gosh. YOU'RE DRACO MALFOY?! _

Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree.

_Keenly? I won't even go into detail on how horrible that sounded._

He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra.

_Um so he's wearing your bra huh? I would get that checked in therapy. _

Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

… _WOW. That was not only the shortest sex scene I've ever read but it's also the least descriptive. Come on down for winning the 'most horrible sex scene of existence'! _

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed.

I was beginning to get an orgasm.

_You sure as hell don't sound like it. _

We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm.

_You're gonna need blood, which you don't have, for it to feel warm. _

And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!

_I'm a bit sick of these fanfics making Dumbledore into some kind of villain. But that was just hilarious xD_

**Author's note: Fourth chapter done everyone. Now for other chapters. Like always comment and follow/fav. Give me some feedback peeps! **

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I have to say. Is this going to be completed? Well unlike many authors, I complete my work until a new one and I'm actually writing a slash fanfiction for the book series **_**Cirque Du Freak **_**the only book series, other than Harry Potter I've fallen for a fourth time in a row. So after this one, look out for that everybody! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in plain text. I only own things in italics **

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

_Even if he has a headache he wouldn't be that yelly unless they were plotting to kill students. And no one will give you good reviews unless you make 5 fake accounts… I bet you did that. _

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

_I can actually see him calling someone that O_O _

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face.

_Go to the hospital wing. It might help a lot. Maybe. _

Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

_Why is the head of Gryffindor there? _

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

_MY GAWD she spelt sexual intercourse right 0_0 _

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

_I think Tara heard this before. She could never be able to think of that by herself. _

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

_W__hy Draco? WHY HER?! WHY NOT SOMEONE WORTHY?!_

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

_The man who wouldn't be afraid to send a student to detention for not having paper is letting two students, who went into the forbidden Forest, almost hurt a tree there, has sexual intercourse on poor said hurt tree, and lets them go? The perks of being a slytherin. I wouldn't want such perks though. *Ravenclaw for life* _

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

_It's not Ebony. _

"Yeah I guess." I lied.

_You got her name wrong AGAIN that's why she's lying._

I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels.

_Why would you go to sleep with heels on? You sleep in a coffin, isn't that uncomfortable? _

When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom,

and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte.

I was so flattered,

_Why? He may just be singing a song because he wants to. Not because of you. _

even though he wasn't supposed to be there.

_Oh, really? I didn't know that! _

We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

_Real Draco would've stubbornly stayed in there no matter what you said. _

**Author's note: Last chapter of the night. Next five chapters will be soon but I don't guarantee they'll be really soon. Comment your thoughts and feedbacks and follow/favorite this story. It will give me strength to keep going. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Love my teachers for not giving me much work on Monday~ But tomorrow I'll have much work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in plain text. Italics are mine. The plain text is a bane of existence to all writing. **

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

_She said this before. That means people actually gave good reviews in the past?! AND THERE'S MORE CHAPTERS!_

The next day I woke up in my coffin.

_You can wake up. That is great to know, I wonder if there's one person out there who can't wake up and looking at this like 'OMG She can wake up. Wait. I can't believe I'm reading this. I woke up too!' _

I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

_Why spray paint it? It's already ridiculous as it is. And again with the useless information? What am I saying? This is the queen of useless information._

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with

_Nooooo. BAD JOKES ARE BAD_

blood instead of milk,

_I clap to you, though you're a vampire so of course you're drinking this with blood. Dumb girl. _

and a glass of red blood.

_What's wrong with blue blood? Oh yeah it's for crabby preps. Get it? __Crabby__? *ba-dum tsss* _

Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily.

'_HOW DARE YOU, NOW I LOOK LIKE MY MOUTH HAD A TIME OF THE MONTH!' _

I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it.

_But, he bumped into you… You're going to have bad blood stains… You look like tampon and pad because of him! _

He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick.

_That sounds. Disturbing. _

He didn't have glasses anymore

_Where you going with this girl? _

and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's

_Get it checked and get your money back. Those are defective contacts. _

and there was no scar on his forhead anymore.

_Nooo….._

He had a manly stubble on his chin.

_Oh no…. _

He had a sexy English accent.

_Because although Hogwarts is in Scotland, many students are from England. Am I supposed to think you have never met a man from England? _

He looked exactly like Joel Madden.

_They don't have the same facial structure. Stop comparing people to your favorite stars! _

He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection

_Um ok. Ewww, those things are ugly. Trust me… _

only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

_You said it not me erection girl. _

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

_*holds an axe* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! _

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

_That's disturbing, picturing Daniel Radcliffe giggling. BRB.. I'm going to disinfect my eyes.. _

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

_Noo, I thought you were just some girl who liked to drink blood o3o_

"Really?" he whimpered.

_That's even creepier than giggling _

"Yeah." I roared.

_Oh crap, I wanna see her just roaring and people giving her WTF faces. And just saying that in a normal voice is for preps. _

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

'_Bye new man~ I thought you were sexy but here's my real boyfriend but I still think you're sexy.~' _

**Author's note: Well finally. She ruined the man I based my looks off of. Well comment give me some feedback on my comments, favorite and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Lucky number 7 everyone. I found this one funny and had a lot to say. Have fun with it like I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in plain text. I only own things in italics. **

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

_So people actually gave it 5 good reviews? I believe they were high when this happened. And stop spelling your character's name wrong! Is it Ebony. Is it Enoby? Or is is Evony? TELL US PLEASEEEE! And what is tin? _

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish

_Why must you say it has black nail polish? _

as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings

_*looks at keyboard*… yup she's a dumbass. _

on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?).

_The nail polish don't define the person. _

I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes.

I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco.

_Or maybe he's just normally like that narcissist. _

Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco**.**

We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively

_You must not love each other. :/ _

and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically.

_You just contradicted the previous line? Unless, you're a horrible kisser. _

He felt me up before I took of my top.

Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants.

We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

_Very stupid. Putting it in caps does not make it less stupid. _

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm

_TRY TO SOUND LIKE IT! _

when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm.

_When did he get it, cause you guys had sex before remember? You 'member._

It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

_ .dun. _  
I was so angry.

_It could mean anything, y'know. _  
"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

_KILL HER, SHE KNOWS TOOO MUCH! _

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"  
I put on my clothes all huffily

_Well you had sex with him before so you probably have it too hon. _

and then stomped out.

Draco ran out even though he was naked.

He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care.

_Why would you mention it in the first place then? _

I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

_Yelling crude words are goffick but not saying sexual inner parts. No that's for preps._

**Author's note: ****Well comment give me some feedback on my comments, favorite and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: WOOO~! It's Chapter 8, just 40+ more chappies to goooo~! We have a guest speaker today! Erosegirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own plain text, italics are mine~ and bold italics is erosegirl's thoughts. **

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

_Flass? I think that's an object used for making things? I don't know but I heard it on a comedy show! _

_**Goodness, first it's flaming not flassing. Second stop talking like you're five! And third hey everyone this is erosegirl here to help! **_

_Yeah, I told em in the notes .w. _

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked

_Maabye they were staring at him cause he was naked. Hmm, I mean Draco(Tom Felton) is a sexy man. _

_**Why why oh why! Draco would not lower himself to such standerds! **_

and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair

_There's a difference between Gothic black and black? Well actually there is. I'm a natural black haired woman and I've seen goths with black hair. It's actually lighter than my hair. AND OH SHE DIDN'T SAY GOFFICK _

_**B'loody Mary Smith? Isn't that name copy written somewhere? And why in the good writing lord's name do you make every character goth/emo/depressing? **_

and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on.

_Crimson is lighter then blood darling. Are you just talking bout the colour or the real thing though? _

_**Skip with the useless descriptions, please! And burn those contacts! **_

Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO HERMIONE ! YOU WERE FORCED INTO HERE AS WELL?! _

_**No, NO. You have already killed Harrym you will not suck poor Hermione into a vampire with a depressing background and horrid name! I hate you! *death glares* **_

(Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

_Um no. Once you're in a house. You can't get out of a house, you're bound to it for the rest of your life. _

_**I can't say anything to this, it's a crime! **_

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

_Wait- you're, sadly, with Draco not Vampire! Get your boyfriends straight! _

_**She did not just turn Harry gay! Then have Draco cheat on him with her! **_

_.w. whaat? _

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me.

_Wait, did she change views? *looks at erosegirl* she changed views. That bitch. =3= she didn't even tell us. _

_**Wait did she just change P.O.V.s? Confused. **_

I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony)

… _This is one of the days where I'm ashamed to be bisexual… _

_**When did she day Enoby-nut-mary-su was bi again? **_

for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker.

We were just good friends now.

He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

_I'm confused. Why do you despise preps so much?_

_**Who's point of view is this? And again with the extra detail!**_

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed.

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFF- She did it AGAIN _

_**Why is she screaming obscene things in a class she just interrupted? She has no flow of events!**_

I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Draco

_So you were a man before you met Draco huh? Riiight. I can see that. _

_**Woah! She can teleport! And she lost her virility, hope she can find it.**_

…_. NOT :D _

and then I started to bust into tears.

_You're bust started crying huh? Probably from heat. Bad bust! No crying! _

_**Just regular tears? Last time they were blood tears. **_

**Author's note: well that was fun :D I might do this again is we reach 27 reviews and follows/favorites by the 15****th**** chapter. :D **

**Erosegirl: Thank you writing gods! It's over, until next chapter! Thank for letting me spill my thoughts on this out, and I might have a fanfic up soon so look for me. This is your guest commentor erosegirl! **

**Me: You heard her guys, you'll see her mostly on my reviews so click on her and look for her future story. Like always comment send me your feedback, follow/favorite and this is MizariOmi signing out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Chapter Nine. One of my favorite people are here, that means… Much Screaming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the things in plain text, I only own the things in italics. **

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox!

_I can tell, I can tell A LOT_

dis is frum da movie ok

_In what universe is this part of the great septology?! _

so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

_I personally think he was very calm in the movies. _

I was so mad and sad.

I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me.

_HE WASN'T YOU'RE TINY BRAIN THAT COULDN'T ACCEPT YOUR BOYFRIEND WITH SOMEONE ELSE MADE UP SUCH A RIDICULOUS LIE!_

I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

_That is a horrible thing to mention. That poor tree didn't want someone to have sex on it, you crying is just making it feel more worse. *Stop tree sex, Trees don't like it* _

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose

(basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic.

It was… Voldemort!

_Well you saying basically like Voldemort doesn't rat anything out. _

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

_Really? First it's Imperio. =3= _

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him.

'_I choose you Crookshanks!' That. That's what I see. _

Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.  
"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"

_Thou? When are you old English? You lived 50 years ago not 500 years ago._

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden.

I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

_They were saying that to you and NOW you realize it?! _

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun.

_Because a man who hates muggle technology would have muggle technology though a wand is a better killing machine. _

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"  
"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face.

_Me thinks Tara seen this before. _

"I hath telekinesis."

… _ay dios mio ._

he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"  
"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit)

between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

_I don't think that would look good. _

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

_He's all depressed.. But he can make out with you? _

**Author's note: Comment, fav/follow please and thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: hey guys.. Remember when I said I post stories when I'm done with one? Readers: Yeah! And we are waiting!**

**Mizari: .w. Well wait is over because I will start after this chapter a ben 10 story with yours truly in there!**

**Readers: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!  
Mizari: Mean.. But it's gonna be a self insert with MexRook. ;w; So please like it… It's been in my head for so long..**

**Readers: … Ok**

**Mizari: YAY. Remember. I own nothing in plain. Only in italics **

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags

_You meanie :U Meanie pants _

if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil

_Homophobic and racist. Ugghhh _

datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Vlodemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666.

_Whose Vlodemort? I know Voldemort. Not Vlodemort. Is he Russian? _

I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar.

_Cause you a mary sue beetch _

People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR.

_Sounds like incoherent words will be said in rehearsals. _

The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.)

…_.. I NEED MY AXE. NOWWW _

and Hargrid.

_Who the heck is Hargrid? Hagrid's bad clone? _

Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead.

I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too

and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that)

or a steak)

_You can kill them with cows… Tell President Lincoln that! _

and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride.

_That's not very depressing. I thought it was cute.. Then again, I'm the girl who was laughing through Silent Hill movie. _

I put on a black leather shirt

that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

_Lies lies lieeesssss lieeeeessssssss everywhere _

We were singing a cover of 'Helena'

and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

_What did I say busts? Bad Busts, stop crying! _

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.  
"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily.

'_Fine bitch. Cry.'_

And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco.

But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!"

(c is dat out of character?)

_If you took out poser no. And why was he behind a wall? _

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour.

'_Oh my boyfriend's crying and he may be cutting himself. Let's practice some more guys!' _

Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

_You are a dumb woman missie. __That's all I can say. _

**Author's note: Comment, fav/follow please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I want to thank erosegirl, I love when you review my stories so keep reviewing, Maeve Storm-Pixie, xXx-Elayshx-xXx, and my new reviewers QueenofPrussia, and GoodWitchesofOz for reviewing my story so far. :D It makes me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in plain text, only in italics. **

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

_You heard her! It deals with sris issus! No funny business! _

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off

and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

_**I **__would've thought 'oh the headmaster's trying to comfort her. How nice of him.' Then again I'm in a different house then her. _

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide.

_I've lost another good band to this story. *wears black dress* so many funerals.. so little time.. _

I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me!

_Darn you Snap! _

And Loopin was masticating to it!

_I know you're a werewolf.. But you shouldn't eat things Loopin.. _

They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

_But you just said you put on some clothes before seeing them! _

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb.

I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

_Wait, Hargrid is? Well Hagrid, you're twin is a Hogwarts student. _

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

_.^. *imagination rainbow, grins* No one cares.~~ _

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand

where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

_Dumblydore? I thought Vampire shot him. _

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

_What what? _

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly.

"The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

_She has horrible aim, very bad aim. _

****I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

_What's a clook? :3 _

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

_That sounds… Horrible. _

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

_*that's the life of a mary sue* .w. yup_

**Author's note: comment, review and follow/favorite please. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: so here's the dealio. I'll post 2 chapters of this then post 2 chapters of 50 meetings. So I won't forget any of them. **

**Disclaimer: I'm having a hard time spelling because of this story and we're not even halfway done. So as always. Plain text not mine, ever. Italics is mine. **

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat

_Not just in American schools, many European schools too. But I have yet met a teacher that was ped- wait… That man who tried to use a low sexy(I found creepy) voice on me. I'm serious, his voice is higher when talking to other students then when talking to me he gets lower like 'I want __**private tutoring **__with you_' _lower. I haven't had him for a long time, thank god. _

I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian

_He doesn't seem like the type to be y'know. _

plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!

_Yeah, you just kept saying Hargrid throughout the whole chapter to inform us it's Cedric. Yeah, amazing sense. _

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Drago had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

_Wait, when did that happen? And why would he want you to die? A real man would just be like 'go on without me sweetie, live your life.' _

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid

_Hagrid has a lot of siblings these days. Because his mom's milkshake brings all the giants in the yard~ _

but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

_Whaaaaaaa? His scar can't disappear that easily. :OOOO _

"I do but Diabolo

changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation."

he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt!

Save me!

then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

_Oh mon dieu…. THANKS A LOT NOW I HAVE THE IMAGE OF DRACOXVOLDEMORT! Like that hug in the last movie didn't stop the images, now this will add…. _

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snap and Loopin and HAHRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles

_Wait, how did we get to the next day? Why is Hagrid getting so many siblings? And is a fruit hospital for veggies who think they're fruits? And pedofiles who think they're pedophiles? _

and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz.

_You're so thoughtful hon _

Dumbledore had constipated the cideo camera

_Oh gawd that sounds horrible XXDDDDD _

they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

_WHEN DID YOU DO THAT? You were mostly screaming 'what the hell?!'_

Anyway Hargrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped.

Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik.

_But he's in your band right..? _

"No Enoby." Hargrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

_He just said they aren't roses gurl! _

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Snap and Loopin."

Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong)

_Very wrong. Very. _

to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses."

He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

_Woman there is nothing wise about you. Nothing at all. So please, shut up. _

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes."

_Because every wizard warms them up before making spells. Yeah, so true. _

Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black.

_Saying black roses automatically make me think 'Oh. They're black.' Don't just say it again. _

Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

_Preps can like black too. _

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?"

_I agree. What is a Drako? A Draco poser? Or that thing from Bakugan… Wait that's Drago. _

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

_Because it's um BLACK? _

"U c, Enobby," Dumblydore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT)

_Mon Dieu, that pun gave me stomach problems. _

u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hargrid yelled.

_I think that was toward Ebony. _

dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed.

"U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!"

_Girl, I agree with him. You need to find yourself.. NOW! _

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them.

_She is now just making shit up. _

I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring

(if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly.

_Oh gawd.. Not another fake girl trying to act Japanese. You wouldn't even be a Gaijin. It's 'Kawaii.' _

"Fangs (geddit)

you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood.

_Why do you feel depressed? _

I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Loopin couldn't spy on me this time.

_Aren't they in ? _

I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures.

He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco.

He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dracos.

_Cause they both wear contacts of the same colours. _

Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

_*drinks some cola* Well… That escalated quickly. _

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle who was watching us and so was everyone else.

_Who the heck is McGoggle? XD But I bet the 'Marauders' heard this thousands of times. _

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!"

_You screwed him too. It takes two to tango honneyyyyyyyyyyyyy _

I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!"

and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

_You were running away from him. _

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

_Bad Déjà vu and bad images AGAINN _

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

**Author's note: Everyone. We all must know. Tara lost her sweater. Such a national crisis. Now comment, review, follow/favorite and buh-bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Ugh more of this train wreak? Great, well I own nothing in plain text only in italics. **

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

_I won't flamigng, but I will flame. :3 And stealing friend's posters are mean : _

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

_What about Dumblydore? _

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

_They are snobs, but they have a serious problem. THEY'RE IN A HORRIBLE FANFIC _

"Volsemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony."

_Dumblydore, you're so mean! _

he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

_Yeah bitch, but you can't have him. _

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood.

Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

_Everyone in this fanfic is just freaking bi polar huh? _

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell

Then… suddenly we were in Voldemprt's lair!

_Well get out. You need to go to Voldemort's lair. _

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"

_*starts laughing hard* since I'm Muslim, I should be offended but that was so bad it was laughable! _

It was….. Voldemort!

_What you doing in Voldemprt's lair? _

**Author's note: I just told people my religion .w. Ehh I don't care, I'm a proud Islamic woman. And my friends who read this fic know it already. So comment, review and follow/favorite my fellow peeps! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey everyone~! Today we have guest speaker next to me today in the flesh, no she is not Amy Lee but…. No she isn't. We have SammBeautifulChaos and her Molechu! Her mole Pikachu, and I have Ichimole. Mole Ichigo Kurosaki. Hope you have fun~!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in plain. I own italics and Samm owns Bold. **

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen.

**I CAN"T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE IS TRYING TO WRITE. Where did she learn proper sentence structure!? **

im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists.

_Girl you should've stayed in the hospital. _

PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

_Ok I don't think 5 gods would give you reviews._

**I think Amatersu and the other celestial brush gods would be ashamed of even looking at this. **

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

_:I Yup.. Makes me and Sam wanna go to the bathroom. _

We ran to where Volcemort was.

_Voldemort has so many posers trying to be him. _

. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there.

_OF COURSE you're in Volcemort's lair gurrrrrrlllllll _

Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there crying tears of blood.

**That entire sentence is a whole fail. I'm not even a harry potter fan and I know that. **

Snaketail was torturing him.

Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

**WHY IS HARRY AN EMO VAMPIRE?!**

_Read the first chapter: I _

**I don't want to! You're the one reading it to me!**

_Nyeeeeehhhhhh :P _

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!"

he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun

**Why do you have a gun in a magical world where you don't need guns? **

he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes.

***inhales* breathe. **

"." he said.

(in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

_She loves saying saying Fuck a lot. _

**That's not a place where so much blood would pour out from. **

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died.

I brust into tears sadly.

_.w. sooo dummmmmbbbbbbb_

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels

_._. _

_**HIS? His HIGH HEELS? High heels? HIS? Did I read that right? **_

clacking to us.

So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.  
"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw.

**Oh god, I really wanna hit this girl. This whole entire thing sucks so much. **

He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah)

_**Bad joke is bad **_

and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

**If he is with you honey, he doesn't even have one! **

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts."

_So… Ebony is a prepppppppp! _

answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Loopin took a video of me naked. Hargrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty)

_Yeah she's not a snob, no she's not. Not at all. _

_*****_**making mole poke ball* this is turning out nice. **

"Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

_**What are you good at? Because I see nothing good. **_

**Author's note: I have fun. I hope me and her can do this next weekend. **

**Samm: Yeah it'll be fun**

**Mizari: OK, Review, comment, favorite and follow you guyssss **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: yeah… I know I'm supposed to be updating **_**50 meetings**_** but.. I'm fucking pissed… A friend of mine told a horrible lie, EVERYONE WHO WAS THERE heard her say something that would destroy her fucking pride… So I'm a bitch attacker. I admit I was attacking her the third time she was wrong, but she made it look like I attacked her the whole time.. So she values her pride more than our friendship. She's probably going to deny it I can see it now. I'm just fucking waiting for her to APOLOGIZE. And I couldn't even speak with this teacher that I liked.. Horrible day.. I'm fucking mad, so let's begin this anger shit.**

**Disclaimer: by now, you should know. But I own nothing in print. Only italics **

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz!

_Yeah, go do it. I hope you hit a vein and bleed horribly._

fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!

_Its helping. NOT WHATEVER THE CRAP YOU PUT _

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"

_She actually spelt her character's name right. Wow._

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!"

_I would rather see them do it then you two. And I hate rivalshipping, unless it's greenxred _

I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it.

He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire.

_I like Marilyn.. but no. just no. _

I started to cry and weep.

I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

_Biology… in Hogwarts… *gets revolver* not yeeeetttt…._

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out.

Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar.

_That's fucking _Transfiguration

Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco!

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world.

_We're back to misspelling… you light- crap… no.. sorry… _

Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time.

Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

_Um…. I do… but… um.. THEY ARENT PART OF THE STORY, OR SHOULDN'T BE _

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story.

_YET YOU KNOW A MOVIE SCENE YOU WOULD HAVE TO SEE TO KNOW IT? Tara's an inner 'prep' everybodeeh _

Then we went away holding hands. Loopin shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether.

Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then.

_They are a freaking human band. _

We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

**Mizari:…. Im feeling like my name.. Ms. Misery. Get it? Yeah… ok so yeah, follow blah.. Sorry im not energized..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Gawd it's been so long. Well, after this I'll be updating letters to Bangladesh and more of this so look out!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but italics

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok!

_I don't know how to sut. _

proov 2 me ur nut prepz!

_I tell the truth, I say things I wanna say to my people faces, I never been in short shorts, that doesn't make a prep but yeah. _

raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis

_Didn't you steal her poster? REVENGEMOTHERFUCKERS! And you are supposed to write this. She's supposed to edit it. _

! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!

_Weeellll I hope you didn't butcher one of my favorit- who am I kidding? She butchered it. _

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played.

We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard

looked even sexier than he did in da pictures.

Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother.

_Great thing to picture, your boyfriend getting an erection for another male, yeaaah. _

I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants.

_Why did we need to know that? _

Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Volsemort and da Death Dealers!

_.^. that would be a great wizard rock band!_

"Wtf Draco im not going to a concert wid u!"

_Wait, that was a memory? _

I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

_YEAH I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT MORE AWKWARD BY YELLING INCOHERENT SHIT YEAH_

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?"

_As a girl who knows mainstream, no I'm not a freakin hipster. They're too mainstream. I don't think that escorts are mainstreams or ever was. _

I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

_I know a girl named Christina. She's not prep at all, in fact she's opposite. She's… Satanist o3o well, I think she's just atheist but she says otherwise. _

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"_I love you honey, but if you're a prep. We are through, because your status means more to me than anything about you." _

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

_I am so sorry you were flattened. NOT. _

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl."

_Emma can speak fluent Japanese, she wouldn't say that then gurl. She would say Raven-chan. _

she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld.

_That sounds painful. _

she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich

_I never knew… Raven was the one who helped her spell.. She is even more terrible without her. _

right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed.

_Why? A person you hate is gone. So I'd be happy. _

We wutsched

_Why does that sound german?_

some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas.

_I thought that movie was cute. _

"Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawai."

'_Cause dying is soo kawaii desu. Shinu? Hontou kawaii desuu ~! _

B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly.

_Dkfjaeiofheifohnjfj I understood nothing from that sentence_

"Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

_He's my favorite character, well one of them. Why? WHY? WHYYY? ;A; _

"Kawai." I commnted happily .

We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with drako

_How dare you cheat on draco.._

tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial

_*looks at keyboard* nope. E and h are not close together. And everything else was a fail_

Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin.

I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed.

_Uh… girl, why you laughing? _

"I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Drako or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

_Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire Vampire _

"Dumblydore." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE

_That's impossible? You just said he was though._

and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

_Da real ones ya hear mofos? _

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday loopin and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch."

_How do YOU know them? _

He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried,

_You conceited narcissistic woman. The world doesn't revolve around you. _

running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

_That was.. actually kind of well described._

"Oh my satan

you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit.

_Yeah cause that's how shit works. _

Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?"

_This girl.. Used her own name in her already long ass oc name? Not a part, but the whole first name.. Gawd Tara_

"Tom Rid."

_At least it isn't tom Rid__**dle**__ :D _

He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf drako you sick perv!"

_Your bf is DRACO. And he only said see you there, not said 'Will you go with me there.' _

I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him,

Hargrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"

**Mizari: Thas it. Well that's chapter 16 everyone. Ok, I might make a facebook, guys who have one look out for MizariOmi. :3 onto the hetalia fanfiction~ favorite/follow, comment and review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mizari: Happy gobble gobble day everybody! Hope you guys are having a great day.~ After this I'm updating **_**50 meetings**_** for thanksgiving, writing a rise of the guardians fic for the release… yesterday, then more of this.~ I'm gonna have a busy afternoon of fun! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things in italics. **

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo!

_That sounds like it could be a made up word in the middle ages. Stryo o3o stryo o3o _

if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage.

… _I kind of want to take this quiz. I probably will fail though, XD_

if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn't rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

_Well, after a whole chapter part dedicated to killing willow. I don't think she wants to be near you. _

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual).

_Well bitch. You ruined my favorite HP villain. Tom, not voldy, though they are the same person. I like Tom better :/_

Hargird kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts.

_Having sexual intercourse with an inanimate object as large as Hogwarts can be dangerous kids. People might have to instruct how to react to it in you. _

"WTF Hargrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard."

_Ok she spelt fuck right at first. How did she spell it wrong a second time?_

Well anyway Willow came.

Hargird went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything.

"_Yeah, I only called her a prep and wanted to die because I liked her." _

She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz.

_I wear black. I'm not pale. .3. _

She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything.

_I have big boobs, and almost hourglass figure. But I'm not pale. _

She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

_I'm almost thin enough, but my docter says im the perfect weight for girls my height and age, and I'm not pale._

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Draco?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

_Finally a context that fits what you're saying._

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Draco and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2.

_Ot? Is that a way to say otter? Y'all looked like otters~?_

Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson.

Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans

he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Navel

_And he was so close to escaping this.. _

but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth.

_Well, I think insane parents are a better reason to convert to a devil religion to them dying. Then again, it's my opinion. _

He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it.

We kall him Dracula now.

_Yeah we get it. Cause you're goffick._

Well anyway we al went 2 Draco's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik)

_I love how I point that stupid thing out and she points it out too, we are connected Tara._

that his dad Lucian

_Did he get a new daddy too? Since his dad's name is Lucius _

gave him. We did pot, coke and crak.

Draco and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps.

We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was….Vlodemort and da Death Deelers!

_I can still see Voldemort and the death dealers being a band. And didn't this happen before? _

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Draco!"

_Well.. *drinks some orange juice* That escalated quickly. _

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back.

He shotted a spel and Vlodemort ran away. It was…DUMBLYDORE!

…_.. my sides XDDDDDDDDDDD_

**Author's note: Welp. I'm done with this. Review comment, favorite and follow please. Now to my stories. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Mizari: Ok so my happiness is pouring out. I'm gonna share it with you guys with not one. But TWO chapters ! I hope my family drama ends too. :?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in plain, italics are my thought.**

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf.

_Raven, why? You could've left. Been forgotten from this thing.._

u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

_I.. understood NOTHING on what she said._

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow,

_That is a strange word. If said it Japanese accent, she might have said Eyeshallow. _

blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly.

I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

_That is creepy._

(Da night before Draco and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth).

_I like skulls. I'm not gothic. _

Dumbeldore chased Vlodemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it.

_That sounds… hard to sit on._

Draco had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall.

_Is that a hall for cheese? Have you become a __**cheesy**__ person? Get it? Cheesy? Cause.. she's a mary sue. I'm here every day people._

There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

_Well, pink is a manly colour. And some 'hardcore' people actually wear pink._

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets.

Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. No. Just No._

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Navel was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Vlodemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….DUMBLEDORE?1!" we all gasped.

_You said that last chapter, I thought you found out last chapter. _

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Volsemort!"

_Well I guess she's not really dumb. _

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

_That actually sounds like him. A little bit. _

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer.

Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

_A poser you were too. _

"BTW you can call me Albert." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

_That would be great. But your name is Albus. _

"What a fucking poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation.

We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way

(geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

_Why? _

**Author's note: I'm done with this one. Now for the other. ~~  
Comment, review, favorite and follow please. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Mizari: This is the second chapter.~~ This is tributed to Sammbeautifulchaos. One of the most strongest women I have ever met and now my idol. And to Erosegirl, im happy we got through our differences and still kept our friendship. I hope this fanfic has made you two happy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in plain text, I only own things in italics.**

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

_Thank you. I wanted to know that you were not ok._

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken

_That sounds Scottish in some way, I don't know it does. _

prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

_She probably deleted 94% of her reviews_

All day we sat angerly finking

_What a queer thing to do?_

about Dumbelldore. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

_A phone posted it would be there? WHY PHONE?! _

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes.

Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

_Sometimes, but Draco shouldn't cry for no reason._

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily

_Like I said, shouldn't cry for no reason._

as his black hare went in his big blue eyes

_Look, Draco is bunny. A big bunny owo _

like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz.

_Well I heard boulevard of broken dreams, but is broken dreamz a parody of that song?_

He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik)

_No, because it sounds like he got a bad dye, like he did._

I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

_I kind of don't want to._

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

_You're so selfish missy. In a good fic, the world doesn't revolve around you. _

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

_Buy buts everyone~ For Draco has wanted you._

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

_But nothing happened! She's being selfish!_

But it was to late. I knew what I herd.

_He was saying no one understands him. I don't know how that affects you since you also changed him a lot. _

I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Draco banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is soo our video!).

_Horrible day when your own feces cries. It shows you are just so horrible, it hates having been a part of you._

I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

_*gets a machete* im gonna kill you =^= _

Suddenly Hargrid came. He had appearated.

_What the heck is Appearated? _

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Hargrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tom Rid or maybe Draco but it was Dumblydore.

_Tom is too good for you meanie girl! _

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse.

_What? Epic people have purses. _

"What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Draco has a surprise for u."

**Mizari: I feel like… It's missing something. A good plot, and good suspense. But here is the end. Ok, comment review. Favorite and follow everyone!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mizari: Hey, 20****th**** chapter. HALFWAY THROUGH YOU GUYS. I'm so happy. Once again, please go to letters around the world fanfiction im doing please. PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but italics.**

Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink!

_Yet you're saying this again so you do care._

stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

_Transylvania has lost all it's great points. I didn't want to go there that much, but it did. _

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder

_Ledder?_

mini, a blak corset with urple

_Sounds like someone barfing. Urple. _

lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Volxemort had taken over the last one.

I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom.

_I think she butchered the poor band even more. _

I gut all mad and turned it of,

_Eh? Why did you get mad?_

but sacredly

_You did some kind of ritual?!_

I hopped inside dat it was Draco so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Loopin! "R u gonna cum

… _im going to write a lupin story.. to make up for this.._

rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Dumblydore had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Snap since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell)

_No, I think it's just spelt wrong._

kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation.

_Since black is every colour. SHE'S PUTTING ON PINK_

Then I went. Den I gasped….Snake and Loopin were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Dobby was watching!1

_That poor elf._

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying.

_Aww, poor dobby._

Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it)

but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now)

…_.. HOW?!_

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

_She spelt it right. It is the end of the world._

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lumpkin shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Snake began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked.

_Oh my.. bitch has a bitch side._

"So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Dumbledork. So fuck off, u bastards!"

I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them

and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Draco?" I asked him.

_Why did you say what the fuck? He didn't do anything._

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum."

_OH THE IMAGES. IMMMAAAGGGEEEESSSSSSSS. NOOOO, THIS PAIRING IS NOT MAH OTP!_

Vampire said shaking his hed.

"U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather

Serious Blak had given it 2 him.

_Dogfather? Ba-dum tss._

The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'ENOBY' on it.

….I gasped.

"_DAMMIT, I HATE PEOPLE WHO SPELL MY NAME WRONG!"_

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik.

I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Draco, cryin in a corner.

_Damn it Draco. Stahp being emo._

**Mizari: I'm done for tonight. Mighty my. Comment, review, and favorite and follow. Please review my hetalia fanfic. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Mizari: I must ask. If a gay chemistry partner seems very enthusiastic about being your partner, tells you he can give you private tutor lessons for math. He's gay, yeah. But I feel like.. He's hitting on me, and I used to have accidental dirty dreams of him long ago. :I yeah. Strange thing, any advice, pm me please. **

**Disclaimer: Three chapters today, and I own nothing in plain. **

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong

_Yes, yes it is._

ok koz dat bich ravern cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help.

_You call her a bitch then say thanks. WOW, you are the best friend a person can have. Like a man eating animal._

btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

_That Drkola movie sounds strange. Like a parody of Dracula._

Later we all went in the skull. Draco was crying in da common room. "Draco are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

_How can someone speak in gothic? Like the gothic times of religious times?_

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way.

_I picture Draco holding a knife, in the wrong way since it's this fic, and crying. _

I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Enoby." said Vampire comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily.

_I'd rather see him and Draco together, and I have already voiced my opinion of this pairing in earlier chapters._

Then I ran 2 get Draco. Vampire came too.

"Draco please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

_If I'm a homophone?! That..would be awesome, every voice call I'd give you a flamboyant response. _

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke.

_I want coke now. Not regular, invisibility. Like.. Coke zero._

We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come.

_They swapped bodies! MONDIEU_

He went unda da invisibility cloke

_What happened to coke?_

and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Vampire said under his breast in a

_Vampire put his head down onto his bosom? _

disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Mr. Norris. Den he heard Filch meow. "Filth is

der any1 unda da cloak!"

_How can he see it? It's invisible. _

he asked. Filth nodded. And then….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as….. Mr. Norris was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Draco crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

"Draco!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Draco weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other.

_Who? Vampire of Draco? OR BOTH YA GIRL?_

Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Fug and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1

_who is Fug? _

**Mizari: My bird Petre and I are having a squawking battle, either way comment review, favorite and follow don't forget to read my other fics. And please message me on this darling thing to help my confused body.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mizari: So Sammbeautifulchaos is joining me in one chapter of "My Immortal" and a flame of a new story recommended to me called "Bad boy no more". So, let's begin. Samm was supposed to two with me. But after reading this, she said fuck it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in plain, I own things in italics, Samm owns things in Bold.**

Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz raven's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding raven u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

**I find that I lost of mind when I read that, go back to school you grammar whore.**

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic.

_Misery, really? _

Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas.

**Leather can't be lacy. To my knowledge.**

_No, I agree with you. _

Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. B;loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes.

**WTF, this girl cannot be serious right? **

_She is.. She is… _

Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it.

**Um, how are roses bloody?**

Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top.

_So her wart had a poofy skirt. My, what a frightening sight_

Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket.

**What is with this girl and black? Anymore and she won't be able to see anything, she's lucky Draco has blonde hair or she wouldn't be able to find him.**

He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B'loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress

**She just said the thing twice since it's black it's gothic.**

_She might be saying that black is different from preppy black._

…**. There's no difference.**

_In her mind, there is._

that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'bich' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny)

_Oh….my…god…..oh… SHE SPELT THE WRRRROOOONNNG GINNNYYY_

was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots.

_Samm wants to say. This authoress is an idiot. _

So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire.

_They don't have the same daddy._

He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Enoby something is really fucked up." Draco said.

_Yeah, he keeps getting your name wrong_

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Draco

**Wait, wait. Is she naked?**

said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

_Well, you being naked helps it. _

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came.

_**Sexual innuendos everyone.~~**_

We all went outside the Great Hal

and looked in from a widow.

_Well.. I read window, my grammer persona wanted to read that as window. _

A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us.

She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her.

**Why would you be rude to her for her clothes? Don't judge a book by it's cover. Way to be a fucking douche. **

Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledork. Cornelia Fudged

_When did Fudge become a woman?_

was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Rumbridge was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD

_**What- I. No words can describe my pain. **_

IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Rumbridge. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS!

YOU MUST RETRY

_Retry what?_

**The game. Woops, we all lost.**

OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is…..Enony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and B'loody Mary looked at each other…I gasped.

_**You can't do shit, all you can do is pretend to be emo and be a slut.**_

**Mizari: well that's the end. Anything to add Samm?**

**Samm: I'm fucking done. I'm not doing this shit anymore. I need whatever brain cells I have left for math.**

**Mizari:… Same here. Ok Review, comment, favorite, follow, and read my other fics. Bye guys~!**


	23. Chapter 23

Mizari: I finished A very potter musical, and watching the sequel and this flame got into my head though the musical is over 9,000 times better than this garbage I thought of giving you guys two new chapters or more~!

Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain, only in italics.

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

_I feel sad now… I don't have that many reviews, but I know she's probably making that number up. _

The door opened and Proffesor Rumbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledum

_Why does she hate Dumbledore so much? He's a great gay man. _

and Rumbridge sawed us.

_That sounds painful but AMAZING, YEAH RUMBRIDGE AND DUMBLEDUM! KILL EMMMM_

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her.

_Corrupted her?... Oh gawd oh loawdy_

"She means hi everybody cum in!"

_That was a pretty big mistake. Damn autocorrect. _

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B'loody Mary. Crab and Goyle started 2 make some morbid jokes.

They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo.

I eight some Count Chocula

_Eight, eight….. EIGHT _

Because even vampires get a little crampy.

and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily.

_Herding is for dogs, wait… You're perfect for this job._

I looked behind me it was…Vampire! He and Draco were shooting at eachother.

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to shit next to her!1"

_Oh…. *disgusted face* oh Draco.. your excrement is too good for her._

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in dat way u perv)

_Well I was thinking in an angry pounce but OK that's perverted._

They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbldore yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry.

_I kinda feel bad for the girl Britney. Not all of the people with that name are horrible._

Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating

_Shopping for eating. Seems legit_

….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Volzemort!

"Eboby…..Ebony…." Darth Valer sed evilly in his raspy voice.

_Ebony has a twin! Hopefully this one is better than Ebony._

"Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!"

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

_Kill him anyway, amazing ultimatum _

I bust into tears. Draco and Vampire came to contort me.

Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic.

_That… it doesn't look gothic, my mom does it perfectly and it looks like she's been possessed. _

I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldremot coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily.

Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony Ebony aure you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Enoby." said Vampire all sensetive.

_No one knows her name. Mmm. _

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face.

"OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

…_. :D I think I called it !_

"Its ok gurl." said B'loody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Sinister about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.

_Man what a nice woman._

**Mizari: God, been a while, review your thoughts and favorite it please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mizari: my sub today has an amazing voice. I mean. It was so great, her singing. I know her as Miss Kris/Chris. But anyone in central florida, she sings amazingly and I think she sings around inner Deltona.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, the things in plain and never will. Thank lord all mighty. **

Chapter 24.

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 raven fagz 4 di help!

_Sometimes I don't think she just really dumb. Maybe it's just me. Maybe. MAYBE I'M RIGHT_

Well we had Deviation

_She has an DeviantArt. Oh have mercy, I love DeviantArt, don't accidentally ruin it because you're a bad speller. _

next so I got to ask Proffessor Trevolry about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Proffesor Sinister in Japanese.

_Why is Professor Sinister there? Why is she speaking Japanese? Why..? WHY..?_

She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick.

She's da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She's also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing.

_:I someone's got a BIG crush on their teacher. _

she n b'loody mry get along grate) She's really young for a teacher.

_Why she's saying this: cause she might have a chance with her. _

2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress.

We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand.

_Well damn, never knew you could race hands~_

I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

_WTF is Hot topik? Bad representation of Hot Topic? _

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks.

I gave them the middle finger.

"Well I have to talk to you about some fings.

…_. Fings. Fings. My god. FINGS._

When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

_Yeah, Ho._

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Proffesor Trevolry said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Britney." she pointed at Britney and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit)

_Shouldn't someone say that to you?_

1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball

to lock in.

I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

… _Well, it failed. Ok. Fortune telling will never work. _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Proffesor Sinister.

_Wait what?_

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

_I missed something. What? WHaa?_

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so exhibited.

**Mizari: I understood nothing. Normal for this thing. Well review your thoughts of my thoughts of this story and favorite if you wanna read more of it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mizari: It's Sunday as I write this and I have to say. All of you are great people and I like your reviews and love seeing favorites so please keep that up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain here and NEVER will NEVA**

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming

_But… This is my flaming story. Silly girl~ _

ok if u dnot den il tel Justin 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 raven fangz for de help!1

_As a nerd I felt kind of angry she not only spelt it wrong but mentioned it. _

I was so excited. I fellowed Draco wandering if we where going 2 do it again.

_Well, usually I would've been like "God decency, you need to control yourself!" but the sex scenes are just so hilarious I wanna read more._

We went outside and then we went into Draco's black car.

"Ebony what the fuck did Profesor Trevolry say." whispered Draco potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice.

_Y'know whose sexy? Yeah. Uh. Not you._

He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it,

_GENIUS *put Genius meme here*_

and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree.

_This is why kids, you don't do Heroin. _

We went to the top of it. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather bar.

I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

_I didn't know you had a tool box. Does Draco like to fuck tools?_

"OMFG Draco Draco!" I screamed having an orgism.

We stated frenching passively.

_Love how you don't love it that much. _

Suddenly… I fell asleep.

_Fell asleep while kissing Tom Felton? That's impossible._

I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face.

I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile.

Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where… Lucian and Serious!111

_Who are they? I never heard of these people? Where is __**Sirius **__and __**Lucius**__?_

**Mizari: Thank you Ravenclaw4life, your review made me want to do this at 1:00 in the morning and two more at this time. Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mizari: 1:00, school in 5 hours. I'll sleep soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain, if you want better oc stories please read mine. :D **

Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

_Well, if you're saying you're not being racist. Then I think you're being racist._

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson,

black leather pants and a Good Chralotte t-shirt.

"Hi Vampire." I said flirtily as I started to sob.

_Because flirting is possible once you sob. That is true logic. _

Draco hugged me sexily

tryont to comfrot me.

_I needed to read this out load. That's how bad this one is._

I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!"

Vampire shouted angrily.

_Where did you come from?_

He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Dumbledor."

We ran out of the tree

and in2 da castle. Dumblydor was sitting in his office.

"Sire are dads have been shot!" Draco said while we wipped sum tears from his white face.

"Enoby had a vision in a dreem."

Dubleodre started to cockle.

"Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Ebony's not divisional?"

_Wouldn't that mean she CAN see in the future? I don't know. I don't know words._

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Dumbeldore gasped (c is da toot of crakter).

_What the fuck is a crakter? Is it a small Kraken? We'll never know. Dumbledore might be part kraken…. SOMEONE WRITE A STORY OF THAT! HARRY POTTER AND THE KRAKEN SCHOOL_

"U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Series and Lucian- pornto!"

_I think she did that on purpose._

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "Longdon."

I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff.

After a few mistunes

_They were playing instruments and not looking for people?_

he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Draco, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Draco to wait in the nurses office

while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room.

We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Serious and Lucian came in on stretchers….and Proffesor Sinister was behind them!1

_Plot twist: Prof. is evil and probably will be the best character in this whole fanfiction!_

**Mizari: Well here I am done. I'm happy, we are nearing the end yay~~! Review your thoughts and favorite if you want to read more~~!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mizari: My. My. My. My. My. HI.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain.**

Chapter 27. vampirz wil never hurt u

_I accidentally deleted everything she wrote. If only that was completely possible._

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 raven 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital rraven u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them.

_You didn't do anything, nothing. Zip. Nada._

Drako, Lucian, Serious bond Vampire all came to hug me.

The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Enoby."

_*flips table* TOO MANY SEXUAL INNUENDOS STAHP_

said Proffesor Sinatra. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir blood on it

and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Lucian, Serifs, Drake and Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily

and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor Sinister took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crucible ball. She said… "Tara, I see drak times are near."

_Dammit Drake, I knew you were trouble_

She said badly. She peered into da balls.

"You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Toner

like B'loody Mary had. "When Voldemint

_Voldemint. The new mint to help your dark wizards needs. Voldemint, 9 out of 10 dark wizards recommend it the other 1 was killed. _

was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken.

_That sounds like a slaughter_

Now do you fink he would still become Volxemort if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him.

_Sedouce him?_

It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Draco and Vampire.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Darkness, Willow and Boldy Mary?

_Oh that's bad_

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Lucian and Sirius being fond. Everyone was proud of me

_You did NOTHING_

butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Draco. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Dumblydore. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Mr. Noris looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Crabbe and Goyke set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from Wesley's Whizard Wises.

I put on my Invisibility coke with Vampire and Draco and we sneaked outside 2gether.

**MizariL Threesome. That's all. Review your thoughts and favorite if you want to read more of my comments**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mizari: It's nice to take a nice swim in your pool. It's also nice to sleep WHILE swimming in your pool. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain**

Chapter 28.

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen profsor relory sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! raven hav fun wif kiwi!1111111

_A real author takes insults nicely. She doesn't. _

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak

_Well shit girl, you just said it was black so wouldn't it make sense that you had to say the walls were black._

with portraits of gothic bands lik MCR, GC and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle.

_OHMYGOD BLACK?! That is soooo surprising _

Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

_I think she just gave up on spelling all together now._

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Drako

_Is that his new name or is it… Draco's twin brother's name?! _

and Vampire.

"Are you okay?" Vampir asked potting his albastard

_*bursts out laughing* I legit can't stop laughing_

hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Drako

_Draco isn't going to like you cheating on him with his brother and ex_

also pot

_Eyuup she completely gave up on spelling AND grammar. Not that she ever had that before._

his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick.

_Just name this the blak chapter now._

"The problem is….I have to seduce Volxemort. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Draco started to cry sadly.

_Draco, where you come from? He can teleport _

Vampire hugged him.

"Itz okay Eboby." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily.

Vampire looked at us longingly.

_That's creepy._

Then…

I took off Draco's MCR shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone.

He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Enoby on it.

_Poor Ebony. I think that's her name.. Her name got changed so many times it's ridiculous _

Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Gerard Way.

Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

_k… STILL CREEPY, and now you're a porn star. If he sells this. _

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin.

He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

… _*bursts out laughing* _

"I love you Eboby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u."

he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Snope and Profesor McGoggle!111

_Welp, still bad suspense is bad._

**Mizari: sorry it was taking me such a long time to post this chapter. Fanfiction was not letting me post things. Here you go though~! And I will update all my stories and I wanna do a Human!Kyuubey x Reader story. Because he's too creepy not to write about! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Mizari: I have a lot of phobias. Claustrophobia is not one of them. So why was I feeling dizzy in my parent's closet. GAWD I don't know!**

**Sorry this took such a long time to post, fanfiction wasn't letting me post things**

**Disclaimer: nope. Nope. NOT MINE.**

Chapter 29.

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 raven u rok gurl fangz 4 da help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

"Oh my satan!1"

_That got old. Moment you said it._

we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Snap and Professor McGoonagle started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher McGongel yielded. We did guiltily.

_Great thing to be guilty in…. oh god._

We left the room putting on our clothes. Snoop garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

_Garbed? It's a word apparently. Microsoft word is saying it is._

"Hey what the fuck!111" Vampire shooted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Draco demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes.

_Wait. What._

"Look, Dumblehor noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to St Mango's. So give back da camera!1111"

_St. Mango's. The only thing she can remember in this whole story._

Hahahaha the Mystery of Mogic thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Snoop laughed meanly.

_Well dang it Snoop dawg. Why you here in Hogwarts?_

"Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Proffesor McGoggle. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it.

_That's just creepy._

There were all these werid tools in it. Draco started to cry

_She's doing this on purpose now._

all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol tom felnot rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as gerard ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

_Well we all know your obsession with Gerard Way. _

I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz raven sed so ok so fok u!1).

Vampire took out a black honkerchief

_Da fuq is a honkerchief?_

and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then….. he and Snoop both took out guns using magic.

_IF they already have magic, why do they need guns?_

They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.

_This whole sentence made me laugh._

"Crosio!" I shouted. Snap stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets.

_Crosio. Well… Crucio's strange twin._

I STOPPED DA CURSE.

_Girl, you CASTED what I think is a curse. Not stop._

Profesor McGoogle

did a spell so that we were all chained up.

_Not even gonna try and name it._

She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Serverus I'm going 2 go now."

She left. Snap started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

"It's ok Enoby." said Draco. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Snake."

_Who the fuck is evergreen?_

Snape laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!111

**Mizari: That's chapter 29~ what will happen in chapter 30? Probably bad porn. It is Tara. Well, if you liked my comments, review your thoughts on them, and favorite for more~!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Mizari: IM SO SORRY EVERYONE, I WAS UNABLE TO POST STORIES ON HERE FOR SOME REASON. Now it's better, so I'm back, I don't know for how long though. This may happen again, so I'll try to post a lot today. 3 love you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain text.**

Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111

_I think so, I haven't read this in a long time but I think I know. You're not the best with suspense. _

so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111

_I don't wanna kiss yo' ass :I no_

soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers

is dongerous but datz da mysteries opinin

_Mysteries? EH? Is that a new legislature? I never heard of that. And Alzheimers can be dangerous. i mean being unable to remember things can be terrible._

koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 raven u rok bich!111

"No!11" we screamed sadly.

_Screaming sadly? Can someone do that?_

Snap stated loafing meanly.

_Da fuck is loafing?_

He took out a kamera anvilly.

_A kamera… I'm imagining a chimera. Owo _

Then… he came tords Darko!1!

He took sum stones out of his poket.

He put da stones around Draco and nit a candle.

_Wow… nit.. he nit(probably knit) a candle. Cool, Snape has skills._

"What the fuck r u doing!"

_Gurl, he's knitting, don't interrupt a man when he's knitting!_

I shooted arngrily. Snoop laughed meanly.

He polled down his pants.

… _: whuut_

I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

_Oh that's a terrifying image. Oh lawdy._

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Vrompire." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Draco!1"

_Rap with him. I wanna see a rap with Snape and Draco. I bet it will pretty awkward _

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Draco looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant

_He became pills. Sense._

and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist)

_how can a man look like a pentagram? Well he looked like pills so what can I say really?_

between Kurt Cobain and Gerard.

But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair.

I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Draco

and Dumblydore came and the tame where Draco almost commited suicide

and Vampire wuz so sportive.

_Course he's sportive, he's… a QUIDDITCH PLAYER! Oh… that's not what you mean.._

Snipe laughed angrily. He started to prey to Volxemort.

_Voldemort, or Volxemort is now a thing to eat. Awesome.._

He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Draco and Vampire.

Suddenly an idea I had.

I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Drako and Vampire so they would destruct Snape.

"Dumbeldork will get u!" Draco shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11" Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Snoop yielded.

_Snoop dawg?! What you doin here?!_

He took off all of Drico's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….

"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Snoop scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Serious.

_Dang it Snoop. Why you here?_

I stopped doing crucio.

_Girl, you weren't doing crucio. You were doing *ahem* CROSIO_

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Snape but suddenly Serverus came.

_Snape got split into two or something? Like an evil twin and good twin. _

_That sounds like a soap opera._

Snake put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Sev I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly Lusian and Profesor Trevolry came in2 da room and they and Serious unlocked the chains and put dem around Snap. Then Profesor Trevolry said 'Come on Ebony let's go."

**Mizari: I hope you liked this, chapter 30. Well review your thoughts, favorite if you wanna read more of my commentary. And please… don't split snape up. We can't handle two snapes.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mizari: After this chappie. I'm gonna work on my TMNT story, and eat. I'm hungry. **** it became a smile…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain.**

Chapter 31.

AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111

_I don't know what's worse. She called us queefs. Or she spelt it wrong. I probably spelt it wrong too._

stop kalin ebony a mary su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff raven 4 di help!1111

"I always knew u were on Voldemort's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111

_What does that have to do with anything?_

)." Serious said 2 Snape.

"No I'm not I was teaching them somefing!1" Snap clamed.

"_I was teaching them to prey on Volxemort and summoning satan."_

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Volremortserum out of my poket and gave it to Serverus. He made Snap dirnk it.

_Uhh. What he drink?_

He did arngrily. Then Luscious took out a tape recorder and started playing it

while he did curses on Snap.

Then Proffesor Sinister and Lucian made us get out wif them while Snape told his secretes. Lucian took Vampure and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a millon times.

_Well, she's getting credited for something she didn't do. _

Profesor Trevolry took me to a dark room.

Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Volxemort.

Moving posters of MCR and Nrivana were all over.

Hermoine,

_I thought she was bloody mary._

Darkness and Willow came too. B'loody Mary gave me a blak bag from Tom Rid's store.

"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Profesor Trevolry.

"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress.

It had red korset stuff

_You mean… LACE?_

and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz

and blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." B'loody Mary said.

_How does one look kawaii with all that shit on?_

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in tim

_Poor Tim. What he do?_

." said Proffesor Sinister.

"U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill.

_Girl, if you're gonna ruin something… AT LEAST SPELL IT RIGHT_

Then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use da time torner to go back here." Proffesor Trevolry said. Then she and B'loody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Darkess and Willow gave me deth's touch sin.

_Whut._

Then….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

_Did you pose in midair or something?_

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen.

He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black.

He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung

and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was….Tom Bombodil!1111

**Mizari: And that's chapter 31! Now review your thoughts, favorite and/or follow my commentary. Till next time! Now where's the chicken…. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Mizari: Second day! I'm gonna try and finish this flame today. I know guys.. A long time coming, but we're gonna finish this. Then I can finish my other stories. I can work on this for the rest of the time until I'm done. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain. EVA. Only an idiot would own the things in plain.**

Chapter 32.

AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt tom bodil dat wuz a mistak!1111

_That's a big ass mistake, Bodil and Riddle aren't even that close together in spelling. _

if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111

_Screw myself? I'll do anything than actually read this story. But I'm flaming the story so I'm here to read this._

"Hi." I said flirtily. "Im Enoby Way

_Girl what happened to your big name? I mean you forgot it, like you forgot how to spell your name again?_

da new student." I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.

"Da name's Tom." he said. "But u kan call me Satan. Datz ma middle nam"

_Well that's subtle. _

We shok hands.

_Didn't you guys already shake hands?_

"Well come on we have 2 go upstairs." Satan said. I followed him. "Hey Satan…..do u happen to be a fan of Gren Day?" (sinz mcr and evinezenz dont exist yet den) I asked.

_I'm pretty sure Green Day didn't exist 50 years ago either._

"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Satan gasped. "actually I like gc a lot too."(geddit coz gc did that song I just wanna live that's ounded really 80s)

_The 80's was 30 years ago. We're 50 years ago honey._

"omg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what they have a concert in hogsment." satan whispered.

_Why you whispering? Who else is there? Only you two._

"hogsment?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000."

_Harry Potter's around the 90's. .w._

he told me all sekrtivly. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"

'topic!" I finshed, happy again.

_Cause Hot Topic was made… this long ago… I don't really know._

He froned confusedly. "noo its called Hot Ishoo." He smiled skrtvli again. "then in 1998 dey changd it to hot topic." he moaned.

_How does he know all this?_

_Why did he moan_

_Why can't she spell to save her life?_

"ohh." now everything was making sense for me. "so is dumblydor your princepill?" I shouted.

_He shouldn't be. Anyone who read Harry Potter knows that… wait she probably can't really read such a high level_

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im in slitherin'"

"OMfG SHME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u go to this skull?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

_I don't find anything gothic about that.._

"yah that's why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly dumblydore flew in on his broomstuck and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" he had short blonde hair

_*cough*hehadbrown*cough*_

and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters.

"STUPID GOFFS!"

satan rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we're in slytherine and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da barke lord."

"wtf?" he asked angrily.

_Yeah… What the heck is a barke lord?_

"oh nuffin." I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn…. the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly."

"hey where r u goin?" satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in professor trevolry's classroom. dumblydum wuz dere. "dumblydore I think I just met u." I said.

"oh yeah I rememba that." dumblydor said, trying to be all goffik.

sinister came in. "hey dis is my classroom wait wtf enoby what da hell r u doing?"

:"um." I looked at her.

"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."

"wth how?" I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second.

_You screamed at every other teacher._

but shes a goff so its ok.

professor sinster looked sad. "um I was drinking voldemortserum."

she started to cry black tears of depression. dumblydum didn't know about them.

"hey r u crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

"fuck off!" we both said and dumblydum took his hand away.

_She really hates Dumbledore._

professor sinster started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "omfg enoby…I think im addicted to Voldemortserum."

**Mizari: And that is the end of chapter 32. Now I must stop this to address a serious issue. I don't know why but many people make Dumbledore seem so terrible, like a villain. Sometimes it's portrayed nicely but I hate it. It's how people wanna write him; it gets me a bit angry. Now I ask: why do people do this? I would like to hear your answers in the reviews, so review please and favorite if you liked my commentary. Byyeee~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mizari: Going strong, going strong :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain.**

Chapter 33.

AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don't lik da story den ur a prep

_I'm positive just cause I don't like your story girl, doesn't mean I'm a prep._

so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz raven 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1

"Oh my fuking god!1" I shooted sadly. "Shud we get u 2 St Manga's, bitch?"

_Oh really? Accidentally put one of my favorite things on your god awful story? Bich_

"Hel no!" she said. "Lizzen Egogy

_Well that's a new way to spell her name wrong. When I thought she couldn't surprise me, she did._

, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Tom Andorson 4 sum help?"

_She went to ask for Tom RIDDLE. Honestly, not a hard name to remember._

"Sure I said sadly.

I went outside the door. Draco was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak GC tshit which wuz his panamas.

_I think pineapple and banana's baby? He's wearing a baby TT^TT_

"Hey Sexxy." I said.

"How'd it go Enoby?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Way when hes talking.

"Fine." I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

_What? No bad detailed sex scene? No "He put his you-know-what in my place, then we screwed all night"? None of that?_

"How far did u go wif Satan?" Drako asked jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.

"Will you hav to do it with him?" Draco asked angstily.

"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily.

_Why not? Tom's a smexy beast. And that's RIDDLE. With a R_

Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 Snipe?" I growled.

"U will see." Draco giggled mistressly. He opened a door…Snap nd Lumpkin werz there!11 Serious waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Lumpkin bagged as Serious started 2 suk his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Snap bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Snap trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz).

We took sum of Snipe's blod den Drako and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 Suelene haz in Undreworld. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Darko put on 'desolition liverz' by MCR. Den….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz.

_I think that gave me a headache._

We started 2 mak out lik in Da Grudge. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily.

_Well there's the terrible sex scene we were all dying to read._

I gut an orgy.

_I imagined her in a ritual being sacrificed to the preppy lord of preppiness and her screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Draco!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

"I luv u TaEbory." he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol

**Mizari: OK, now that's the end of chapter 33. Hope you review and favorite/follow my commentary. BYE~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Mizari: Chappie 34. You guys know Digimon frontier? I like the series so much. 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain.

Chapter 34.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11

_Yes I have, that's why I'm flaming it now._

u r proly al just prepz nd posrs

_Gurl, you don't know me._

so FUK U!111 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1

I wook up in da coffin de next day. Draco waz gone.

_You sleep in a coffin, those things are pretty small, made for one person after all, you wouldn't notice him leaving._

I got up and put on a blak tight sexah drsss that was all ripped at da end.

There wuz red korset stuff

going up da fornt and da bak and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a slit in da dress lik in mr & mr simth.

_You really can't give out good details huh?_

I pot on ripped blak fishnets and blak stilton bo-ots.

Suddenly…. Sorious cocked on da door. I hopened it.

_Hope it Ebony. Hope it._

"Hi Ibony." he said.

_Or Ibony. Or Ivory. Or fuckitIdon'tknowhernamesoI'llmakeuprandomshitsoitd oesn'tshow. –ny._

"Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Sinistor's office."

"Ok." I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Draco or maybe lessen to MCR or Evonezcence.

I came anyway.

_She… CAME. Sorry. Sorry._

"So what the fuck happened 2 Snipe and Loopin?" I asked Sorious flirtily.

_You slut._

"I fucking tortured them.

_Why did you do that to your best friend? Did Tara forget they were friends?_

" he answered in a statistic way. "They r in Abkhazian now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where r Draco and Vampira?" I muttered.

"Dey are xcused form skool 2day." Sodomize moaned sexily.

"Rite now they are watching Da Nigtmare b4 Xmas."

We went into da office. Proffesor Sinister was there. She was wearing a goffik blak dress that was all ripped all over it kinda lik da one Amy Lee wears in this pic

( http/

She wuz drinking some Volximortserum.

_Because… She can't get enough of Voldy~_

She took out da Pensiv and the time-torner.

"Enoby, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited." she said sadly.

_Everyone is always so sad. Maybe because of having Ebony as a main character. With that I would be happy _

"Good luck. Fangz!"

And then….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around…I was in da Grate Hall eating Count Chorcula.

It was mourning.

_So subtle. _

I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Charlyn Manson.

_Like a person, at least spell their name right. Marilyn Manson. There, I did it. _

I noticed…he was drinking a portent.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, datz Profesor Slutborn." Satan said.

_That's a terrible name…_

"He's da Portents teacher…..Ebony?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playing in Hogsemade tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at da movies b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?"

**Mizari: I'm positive Marilyn Manson wasn't around that time. I could be wrong(.000001%) but yeah he wasn't aroundthat time. Review your thoughts, favorite/follow if you like my commentary.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Mizari: 35 chappies. Oh my.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in the plain.**

Chapter 35. gost of u

_GOST man._

AN: fangz 2 suzi 4 da idea!1

_Some person can actually read this… and likes it to where she gives an idea other than LEARN HOW TO SPELL_

u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2 raven 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111

oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 serius!1 fangz.

I went in2 da Conmen Room

finking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped…..Draco wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva

werring blak ledder pants, a blak Lonken Prak

_Maybe Lonken Prak is the grandfather to Linkin Park._

t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

"Draco what da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn't Draco. It was Lucan!1

_Wait.. Lucius was there? He wasn't even born in that time._

He stil had two arms.

"Oh hi Lucian!1" I sed. "Im Ebony the new student lol we shook handz."

_You monologued what you two did huh? Not crazy at all. _

"Yah Satan told me abot you." Lusian said.

He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting.

_Cause that's so sexxxy _

It wuz Serious, Vampire's dad

_What about JAMES? _

and…Snap! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Good Chralootte band shirts.

_They magically started wearing black eyeliner. Wait.. ..wait… Is that SNAPE?! NOOOOOOOooooo_

"Lizzen I'm in a goth band wif those guys." he said. "Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." he said. "Were calld XBlakXTearX.

I play teh gutter.

Spartacus plays da drums" he said ponting to him.

_Who the fuck is Spartacus? Seriously.. Who is that?_

"Snap plays the boss. And Jamez plays the guitar to even fo we call him Samaro, after Samara in da ring."

_That's not even close to the timeline she's in. the production of that film_

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. Lucian looked dawn sadly.

"We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists."

"Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1" I gasped.

"Its okay

_Tis ok. Lead singer committed suicide, but hey life goes on. How terrible, at least seem sad._

but we need a new led snigger." Samaro said.

"Wel…..I said Im in a bnad myself."

"Rilly?" asked Snap. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah were called Blody Gothik Rose 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11)

Gurn Day.

"I wok dis empt stret on da bolevrad of broken dremz."

_:I I love that song… How dare she._

I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song)..

Every1 gasped.

"Enopby? Will u join da band? Plz!1" begged Lucian, Samoro, Serious and Snap.

"Um….ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"

"Yah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time.

_Forget learning the song you're going to sing? Yeah, not important._

Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..

Morty Mcfli!1

He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.

"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I wil help u go frowad in tim Enoby." he said siriusly

Den….he took out a blak tim machine.

I went in2 it and…..sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111

… _Girl you have a time turner, you don't need a time machine._

**Mizari: I'm watching law and order. People can be cruel. Either way, review your thoughts, and follow/favorite if you liked my commentary. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Mizari: I can't seem to change my name on Youtube. I wanna post a speedpaint too, but that's not working. AHHHHH my life- oh well. Here's 36**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain. I almost wrote Palin. XD which could be just as bad. I don't own Palin either (nor that I want to)**

Chapter 36.

AN: I sed stop flaming ok!111111111 I bet u r al proly old srevinty yr oldz!111

_No. I'm a teen. Junior in high school soon guys~!_

ps PORTERSUZ UR A PREP!1 o ya nd fangz 2 raven 4 di help!111 hav fun in englond gurl!11111

_well… Have fun Raven. _

I loked around in a depresed way. Suddenly I saw Profesor Sinister. B'lody Mary, Socrates and Draco, Vampire and Willow were their to.

_Then you were happy because your friends are there. Of course not. Happiness doesn't exist in this world_

"OMFG Sorius I saw u nd Samaro and Snip nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev Snap uzd 2 b goffik!111111"

"Yah I no." Serious said sadly.

"Oh hey there bitch." Profesor Trevolry said in an emo voice dirnking some Volxemortserom.

Hi fuker." I said.

"Lizzen,

"_Lizzen… Yu… yure a sult." How she would write it._

Satan asked me out to a gottik cornet and a movie so I need a sexah new outfit for da date.

Also I'm playng in a gothic band so I need an ootfit for that too."

"Oh my satan!1" (geddit lolz koz shes gofik)

_\_gasped B'lody Mary. "Want 2 go to Hot Topik to shop 4 ur outfit?"

"OMFS, letz have a groop kutting session!11" said Profesor Trevolry.

"I can't fucking wait 4 dat but we need 2 get sum stuff first." said Willow.

"Yah we need sum portions for Profesor Trevolry so she wont be adikted 2 Volxemortserum anymore nd also….sum luv potion 4 Enoby." Darko said resultantly.

"Well we have potions klass now." Willow said so let's go.

We went sexily to Potionz class.

But Snap wasn't there.

Instead there was…Cornelio Fuck!11111

_What the heck is he doing there?_

"Hey where the fuck is Dumblydore!111" Draco shouted angrily.

"STFU!1" shooted Cornelia Fuck. "He is in Azkhabian now wif Snip and Loopin he is old and week he has kancer. "Now do ur work!111"

_So you put him in jail? Not to 's?_

My friendz and I talked arngrily.

"Can you BELEVE Snap used to be gottik!1" Vampire asked surprisedly.

_Well, he's always depressed cause his only love rejected him and died. His rival fathered her baby, the baby is now a physical representation of his mistake from the 5__th__ year. He comes from a not so happy household. Yeah. He was bullied his whole life. No one trusts him(except Dumbledore) until the very end. Yeah. I believe that._

"DATZ IT!11" CORNELIO FUK SHOOTED ARNGRILY. "IM GETTING PROFESOR BRIDGE!111"

He stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again. I began to drink some blod mixed wif beer.

Suddenly I saw Hargrid in da cupboard.

_Whut._

"WTF is he doing?" I asked.

_I'm wondering the same thing_

Then I looked at Draco. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva.

_Orrrr. Or. He looks like a drag queen. Or a kabuki person_

Suddenly…"HARGRIF WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" he shooted.

I looked around….Hairgrid wuz putting sumfing in my glass of blod!11 Darko and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily.

_Cause beating people up sexily is possible._

"God u r such a posr!1" I shooted at Hairgrid.

_Or a stalker, stalker's good_

Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da blood. It was…Amnesia Portion!111

**Mizari: I think we have a few more chapters of this then im done. Review of your thoughts, and favorite/follow if you like my commentary.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mizari: So we're back. Have you seen Supernatural y'all? I'm an all-time fan of it. I love the series, I'm watching the episode on TNT where Sam and Dean confront the writer of the book 'Supernatural' based off their lives. Then shit happens. Epic shit 3 I wanna watch the one where they go to the set of supernatural and try to act like the actors that act them. ~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain. **

Chapter 37.

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION

_YAYYY, partyy~_

ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flaming sa story!11 raven fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11

DARKO'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

_Ok, Darko's. Darko. DARKO._

Vampire and I chaind Hairgrid 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fucking satan!11" Enoby said. She wuz so hot.

"Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Satan foll in love wif me faster!1"

"But u r so sexy and wonderful aneway Tata," said Vampire.

_Really girl? You put a very close word to your name. It would've been easier to just put yourself in here instead your using an OC. Maybe you can actually spell a name right if you did that._

"Why would u need it?"

"To make everyfing go faster lol." said Enoby.

"But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?" I asked jelosly.

"OMFG u guyz r so scary!11" said Britney, a fucking prep..

_Where the hell did that girl come from? Did they tie her up and are torturing her now?_

"Shut the fuk up!1" said Willow.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Trevolry's room."

Draco, Ebory and I went to Profesor Siniater's room.

But Profesor Sinister wasn't there. Instead Tom Rid was.

_Where did he come from? At least she almost got his name right._

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

"" _what is that? I don't know. Tara doesn't know either. _

I took out da cloves from da bag.

_She changed POVs. Without telling us. Well. Leave to her to make her readers more confused than before._

It was a goffik blak leather miniskirt that said '666' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz and a blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I said hugging him in a gothic way.

I took da clothes in da bag.

"OK Profesor Sinister isnt hr what the fuk should we do?" asked Draco.

Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh my fuking satan!1" I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Profesor Sinister is away. She is too gottik she is in Azkhabian now.

_Dammit. She was too gottik for her one good, if only she was goffik _

Classes shal be taught by Dubledork who is bak but he shall not be principal 4 now. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge.

_*laughs a little* rum… hehe. Very Potter musical is now in my head. X3 _

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How could they do that!11"

Suddenly Dumblydore came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcfly's blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly

in2 it leaving Draco and Vampire. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was…Profesor Slutborn's efface!

_Egad!_

I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his desk. It wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz in it.

It was the shape of a cross.

_Y'know.. She's satanic, which is the opposite of what monotheistic religions believe in. Not only that, but she's a vampire. Such religious objects would burn her skin terribly. If only some people did research they would know. My religion says crosses aren't to be used or touched, so I stay away from them o3o just some info about me for you guys._

I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz…..Profesor Slutgorn!11

OMG wut r u doing fuker he shooted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"" _- still don't know what these are. Nope. NOPE_

"Oh sorry I wuz just looking around koz I thought it wuz class." you said finally hoping he couldn't c da potion in ur pocket.

"Oh ok u can go now." said Profesor Slutborn.

You went to the conmen room after putting on my clothes. Silas, Samaro and Snap were there practicing Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you guys." I said seductively. "Wheres Satan?"

"Oh he's cumming." said Serious.

_Ok. Gross._

"BTW u can kall me Hades now."

_Sure, ok. Lucifer was probably taken. Satan's taken. Take Osiris too. _

_Fun fact: One of Princess Luna from MLP is Osiris. One of my favs. Makes no sense yes, but it's better than Apollo. Oh Prince Osiris..3 _

Suddenly Satan came. He was wearing a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt

and a blak tie.

"Ok I will see you guyz at da concert." I said and then I went with Satan.

**Mizari: THE END! Ok we got a few more chappies left then the end. Review your thoughts, favorite/follow if you like my commentary. See you at the 38****th**** chapter~ BYE~~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Mizari: Supernatural, now Bones. Yey. 3 and my OTP is now canon. So I'm happy. ~ On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in plain.**

Chapter 38.

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory

_Yes. Hai, Ja, Da, Oui, PLEASE._

and den I add sum more 2 it after vocation?

_Don't add anymore. _

oh yah asnd prepz stup flaming if u dnot lik dat story den take muh quiz ok den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111

Satan and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a blak car wif pentagrams all over it. On da license plate said 666 just lik Draco's car.

I went in it seduktivly. Stan started 2 drive it.

_Stan? Whatcha doing there bro?_

_Stan: I'm.. held against my will… BY THE MARY SUE_

_Oh nooooo_

We talked about Satanism (lolz he wuz named after Satan),

_No. He was named after a pompous rich noble in a village. Then he nicknamed himself Satan._

kuttting, musik and being goffik.

"Oh my satan, Gerard is so fuking hot!11"

_What is he doing there? _

Volxemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. (koz bi guyz r hot dey r so sensitive I luv dem lol goez fux a bi guy)

_Some aren't sensitive. Some are douches._

"Lol, I totally decided not 2 comit suicide when I herd Hilena." I said in a flirty voice.

_But… you're the undead. _

"….Hey Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Volxemortseruem?"

"Well…" he thought. "I fink u have 2 drink Vampire blod."

Suddenly Volxemort parked da car behind a blak movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing da Excercist.

In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer

came lol. Satan and I laughed at da blood koz we're sadists.

While Satan was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Satan's gothic blak Nightmare b4 Christmas cigar sexily from his poket and put sum Amnesia potion in it.

I put it bak in his blak Emile the Strange bag.

Satan turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

"OMG!111" Satan said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd.

"Enoby gess what?"

I new that the amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work." He said.

_What. But. That. Doesn't. Mean. What._

"2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised my eye suggestingly.

_Yeah, date rape is cool._

And den…. he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit.

_Pfft… XDDD_

He had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11

We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111" shooted da lady behind us she was a prep.

_You're having sex in a public place. That's public indecency _

"Fuk u!11" I said. Suddenly…. I attaked her suking all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" she screamed. All the preps in da theater screamed

but everyone else crapped koz Satan and I loked so cute 2gether.

_That's what happens when you look cute. People crap_

Satan and I started to walk outside.

"Zomg how did u do that?" Voldremort asked in a turned-on voice.

"I'm a vampire." I said as we went into the car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly."

_She spells Sirius' name right NOW_

I said drinking sum beer. Satan started 2 drive da car.

I smelled happily.

_Oh my gosh, she's actually happy._

"Itz too bad we didn't get 2 c da rest of the movie, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I said as we kised passively. Satan parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Draco and I had watched GC for the frist time. We went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playing and started to mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage. We did the devil fingers.

I started 2 dance really close to Satan. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped singing.

_Whut._

"I wood like to peasant…..XBlakXTearX!11" he said.

I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snap and Hades were there. They started 2 play their instilments.

I got onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee and a gurl version of Gerard Woy.

_I don't know.. If that sounds good._

Everyone clappd. Satan got an eructation. "I'M NUT OKAY!1"

_HE'S NOT OKAY_

I sang finaly. Suddenly Lucian started playing da song wrong by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded James. "Wut the fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" said Lucian.

"You fuking ashhole!1" James shouted angrily.

"U guys are such prepz!11" Snap said. "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

_Ok… uh… ok.. uh… ehh.._

"Yah itz not his fault!11" said Serious.

"No he ruined the fucking song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U guys stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenly Samaro took out hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Lucan but it wuz 2 late James tried 2 shoot off his arm.

And den…I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

_0.0_

"No!111" yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went blak.

**Mizari: I think she died… Well. That's ok~ OK. Now time to review, favorite/follow if you like my commentary.**


	39. Troll chapter

**Mizari: I'm not gonna talk at all. Love this, love it. Now to the epic chapter from a trollololol.**

Chapter 39. I Am A Trolling Genious, lolz

Publisher's Note: YES! BEST CHAPTER EVER!

Olivia

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series and I am not the real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's passy for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh.

And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note I haven't even finished reading this fic yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, the American retail wearing british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside me.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. "I love you Ebony."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

B'loody Mary Smith suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, and every single gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the HP characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Light Side and the Dark Side were reaching a climax.

And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Draco and Hermione fled the scene and got married.

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.

And then it occured to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag.

Ebony supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs and mumbled to herself, "Omigod."

**Mizari: Sadly Tara did make the 39****th**** chapter. I shall post that later too. Review your thoughts, favorite and follow. BYE~**


	40. Chapter 39

**Mizari: Ok, here's the real 39****th**** chapter. On with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain. I didn't own what was in plain in the troll chapter.**

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh and form now on il be in vocation in englind until lik august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

_Well, that's good. And poor England. I know people there, nice people._

I woke up in da Norse's offace

on a special gothik coffin. Hairgrid wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Vampir and Draco had bet him up. Mr. Noris was cleaning the room.

_I'm picturing a cat cleaning up a room. _

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed.

Suddenly Volxemort came. He loked less mean then usual.

"Get the fuk out u fucking bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort? OMFG what's wrong!111" I asked.

_Yeah. Why are you crying?_

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinister and Serious came! B'lody Mary and Vampire were wif dem. Every1 was holding blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur alive!111" Scremed Vampire.

I hugged him and B'lody Mary.

"What the fuk happened?" I asked dem. "Oh my satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u were almost shot!11" said Serious. "But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" said Lucian holding oot his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' dad shot u!1" I gasped.

_Yeah. Whose dead._

"Well 2 be honest Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." said James.

_Inception. _

"Yah he wuz a spy." Serious said sadly. "He wuz really a Death Dealer."

_XD oh god, that's hilarious_

"And he wuz such a fuking poser 2!11" said Lucian. "He didn't even realy no hu GC were until I told him."

Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a dvd of corps bride in it) on it when I gasped.

Mr. Noris looked up angrily coz he h8ed gothz.

_So he hates everyone_

"Hey haz aneone fuking seen Draco?" I asked gothikally.

"No Draco told me he wood be watching Hoes of Wax." said Profesor Trevolry.

"He duzzn't know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1"

I got up suicidally. Lucian, Serious and Profesor Sinister left. I wuz wearing a blak leather nightgun. Under that I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, with a matching thong that said goffik gurl on the butt and sexy fishnetz that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don't get da idea massage me ill tell u).

_you're a slut. I understand._

I put on a blak fishnet top under a blak MCR t-shirt, a blak leather mini with blak lace and congress shoes. I left the hospital's wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow and Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC and kut ourselvz 666!11" said Hermoine.

We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there doing it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111

He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front and baggy jeanz.

_He's cheating on you and you care about what he's wearing? _

"U fucking prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" shooted Vampire angrily as he took out his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as he took his thingie out of Snake's.

_Well you're having sex with Snape. He's not raping you, you're on top. What's there to misinterpret? _

"No shit u fuking suk u preppy bastard!111" said Willow trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally to my room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

**Mizari: we got a few more chapters left~ Review your thoughts. Favorite/follow if you like my commentary.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Mizari: Short and sweet. I think you all will like this. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain.**

Chapter 40. LOL! Someone has taken my account over!

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... this was in the doc area... might as well let the whole world see what the real Tara wanted to show us... Have a nice day!

neIdiot's Note: Ugh... I know... terrible... but then again, this wouldn't be called the 'worst fanfic ever if not for the fact that the writing standards meets the level of a day old fetus...

_I really like this person. This 'troll' is amazing, I feel like it must be someone close to Tara to be able to do this. Many people say it's Raven. I agree, it could be her. Either way, I like this person._

**Mizari: review, favorite/follow.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Mizari: I hate people.. I'm obsessed with Attack on Titan. It's just so amazing. If an anime can make me tear up, it's amazing. I hate this, TT^TT but I also love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's in plain.**

Chapter 41.

AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flaming diz GIT S LIF! I bet u proly odnt no hu gerod way is

_Yeah. I do, I got a lot of friends who like MCR Gerard Way. I think that's how you spell his na,e_

ur proly al prepz and pozers!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount in November

and dey put up my last chaptah but now der is a new 1. im surry 4 nut updatin while but ive been rilly bizzy. im trying 2 finish da story b4 da new movie kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I wont be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG drako iz so hot in all da pix 4 da new movie!111

I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by geord way lol he hsud play drako.

if u flame ill slit muh risztz!11 raven u rok gurl hav fun in ingland.

When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif XBlakXTearX!11

I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse's office but it looked difrent! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!1111 (just imagin dat he is an 80s goffik band 2 ok koz he is more old den panic? at da dizcko or mcr) der wuz also a goffik blak Beatles calander with a picture of the beetlez werring iyeliner and blak cloves.

_She… she… did… gothic… beatles…_

_OH HELL NAW_

_NAW_

_NAW  
NAWNAWNAWANWAWNAWNENWAIO EJIOWjeofh eowfhioe_

_*few moments of Mizari breaking down*_

_GODDAMMIT, HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO THE GREAT BAND BEATLES?! You don't mess up such an amazing band by putting your stupidness into it. Don't involve them again, bitch. Freaking ass._

On it said '1980.'

"OMFG! Im back in Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Suddenly Satan(dis is actually voldimort 4 photo refrenss!). Voldimort wuz wearing a blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and fishnet pantz.

He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!11

"OMFG Enoby r u ok." He asked gothikally.

"Yah Im okay 4 ur in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG am I dedd?" koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from Jame's gun.

_Where'd that come from?_

I also rememberd cing Drako doing it wif Snap!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak in tim instead of dieing.

_Cause that can happen. _

I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a time-toner or da tim machine.

_But you didn't find one._

"No ur not dead." Satan reassured suicidally as he smokd a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face.

"Ur a vampire so u kant die frum a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how Hairy's dad is doing."

_I think you can. _

I noo dat da real reason I didn't die from da ballet was koz I was from da future. "WTF! James almust shot Luciious!"

_She actually got his name right. What an amazing feat!_

I said indigoally. I knew that James had really ben possezzed,

but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess that's ok." I said because James hadn't really shot Lucian.

…_.and she goes on and ruins it._

Also I noo that Lucian wood now have 2 arms instead of 1. I walked seduktivly outside with Satan. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi goffik bi guy!11

He had bleched blond hair wiv blak streaks up 2 his ears and he wuz wearing goffik blak iliner, a blak Green Day shirt (it showed billy joel wiv bolnd hair since it was da eighties),

blak congress shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexly like Gerrd way in the vido for I Don't 3 u lyk I did yesterday

and you cud see a blak tear on his face lyk da wmn in dat video. "Hey." He sed all qwietly and goffically.

"Who da fuck is that?" I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

"Dis is…Hedwig!11" Sed Volximort.

_Hedwig? What happened mah owl friend? _

"He used to be in XBlackXTearX 2 but he had 2 dropp out koz he broke his arm.

"Hey Hedwig." I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

"Lol hi Enoby."

_How does he know your misspelled name?_

He answered but then he ran away bcos he had hair of magical creature.

He was humming Welcum 2 da Blak Prade under his breth( I no dat is not 80s but pretend it is ok!)

_Like everything else you put on here_

"Bye." I sed all sexily.

"Dat was Hedwig. He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up." Satan said sadly, luking at his blak nails.

_You dated a owlhuman hybrid. Ok. Normal. _

"OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!"

I said fingering something I didn't know wuz in my pocket- a blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod that I could take videos wif (duz ne1 elze no about dem? dey kik azz!).

"Ok u can 4get about ur class for now, Hedwig. Im going 2 show u something grate!1" I led them to da Great Hall. "Cum on u guys."

Lucian, James, Serious and Snake were all in da Grate Hall. Lucian woudnt talk wiv James because he had tried 2 shoot him.

"Go fuk urself you fukking douche!" he shouted at him. "Drako is never gong 2 b frends with vampire now!1"

"Yah go fuck urself Samaro!" Snape agreed but I noo he wuz lying koz it had been his folt James had almost shot Lucian.

"B quiet u guys." I said sexily. Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make Voldement good wivout doing it with him!

Now Vampire's dad wood never die and

"OK Satan and Hedwig,

_Who does she think Hedwig was in the movies? I'm really curious._

u guys can start making out." I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

"Kool." said Serious as Voldemort and Hedwig started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily.

_You gotta do everything sexily, or you're not doing it right._

Samaro, Serious, Snake and Lucian all watched koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Snape was bi.

_Cause everyone's bi._

"Oh my fukking god! Voldimort! Voldimort!" screamed Hedwig as his glock touched Voldemort's.

_I think this counts as furry. _

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in kame…Dumblydore and Mr. Norris!111111111111

**Mizari: we have 3 more chapters left guys~ review your thoughts. Favorite/follow if you like my commentary. BYE~**


	43. Chapter 42

**Mizari: Happy Ramadan to my fellow muslims.~ The fast is gonna be hard for some people, especially the ones that work. I can't fast the first week cause of medical reasons, so I gotta make sure I don't eat in front of them. :I das bad. Of course everyone knows that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in plain.**

Chapter 42. da blak parade

AN: omg da new book iz kumming out rlly soon I kant wait!1111. I fink dat snap will be really the same person as Volximort koz dey are both haff-blood so dat will explain y he kild dumblydore and he hated hairy!1111

_Well in the seventh book, we find a lot of things out. Owo _

nd den hairy wil have 2 kommit suicide so voldimort will die koz he will rilly be a horcrox!111

omg I hope draco nd harry get 2getha dat will be so shmexxy, wont it?

If dey don't den JKR is hamophobic!111111

_Well she made the greatest wizard of all time after Merlin gay. I don't think that's homophobic._

fangz 4 da help wiv facts, medusa u rok!111

_God, now there's another one._

I sat depressedly in Dumbledork's office wiv Hedwig, Satan, James, Serious, Snap and Lucian. Dumbledore was sitting in front of us cruelly.

He looked more young den he did in da future.

_Maybe because, gee I don't know, it's the past?!_

He had taken da ipod away and wuz now lizzening 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What da hell is this anyway?" he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn't find out dat I was frum another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Ibony, u jerk." Satan said.

"Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Satan and Hedwig back together." Serious said deviantly.

"Be quiet you Satanists." Dumbledore cockled.

"If ur lucky I'll probably send u all to Akazaban! That will teach u to copolate in da Great Hall." He changed the song on da ipod 2 a n'Sync song.

Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da Ipod. It was slowly chonging! Dumblydore didn't notece.

"You fucking poser." I muttoned.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." James said.

Know I knew waht da iPod was chonging in2- Morti McFly's tim machine!11

_Well. Ok._

"Shut up Jomes!" Drako's dad shouted.

_It's really that hard to write Lucius nowadays. _

"Yeah shut up!" Snake said preppily.

_God, I just pictured a girly Snape saying that. Gotta go and bleach my brain now._

"No u shut up Dumblydore!1111" said Tom.

"I've had enough of u Satanists in my school!" shouted Dumbledore spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPod from him. "Evry1! Jump in b4 itz 2 l8!

I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumpd in. It was…..Satan.

"You dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da Slitherin conmen room wiv Satan. I was wearing a blak plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnetz, a sexy blak MCR corset and blak stiletto boots with pink pentagroms on dem.

My earrings were blake Satanist sins and my raven hair was all around me to my mid-black.

"Hey kool where iz dis?" he asked in an emo voice.

"Dis is da future. Dumbeldore's iPod dat he tried to take away from me

wuz really also a tim machine." I told him.

"Kool what's an ipatch?" he whimpered.

_A musical technology for pirates._

"It's somefing u use 2 lizzen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he esked in his sexah voice.

"Um I guezz sand?"

_Yeah, they're the same thing. _

I laid confuesdly.

"Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon." He triumphently giggled.

_How did that show you she was the same person?_

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

"OMG you're fucking alive!" said Ginny wearing a blak leather jocket, blak baggy pants and a goffik black Frum First to Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

_Oh nooooo GINNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY_

"Konichiwa, bitch." said Willow.

She was wearing a blak corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stipes on it. With it she waz wearing a blak leather miniskirt, big blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and blak lipstick.

"Hey, motherfucker." Said Diabolo with his red hair.

He waz wearing a black P?ATD t-shit and blak baggy pants.

"Hey whose that, Ibony?" B'loody Mary questioned as she walked in wearing a black t-shit with a red pentarom on it with lace at the bottom, red letther pants with blak lace, and black stolettoes.

"Oh its Satan." I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Satan started to cry.

"Are you okay Satan?" we asked concernedly.

"OMFG ur from da future!1! What if u don't like m anymore koz were from difrent times?" he asked.

"No I still like you." I said sexily to him.

"Ok." He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 Teenagers by MCR on my ipod

while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz.

I gave Diabolo a signal to keep Satan occupied.

Satan fell asleep.

I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Profesor Sinister ran in!1111 She was wearing a gothic blak minidress with depressing blak stripes, white and blak stripped tights, and red converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of blak iliner.

_I thought she was locked up._

"Oh my fucking god, where's Draco!111 How did Snap get back here! I tohot he wuz in Azerbaijan." I asked sadly.

"Ebony I was so worried abott u but I know you can't fucking die because you're a vrompire.

_Ok, tell that to the vampires Angel killed, the ones that Dean killed, the one in that Sabrina teenage witch, the vampires from Cirque Du Freak, and the ones from Buffy the vampire slayer. Tell that to them. _

Snape came back because that girl Britney freed him. I never liked her she was a bad student." Trevolry said reassuredly.

"That bitch!11 Did she also free Hargrid and Loopin?" I shouted angrily. I hated Britney because she was a fucking prep.

_Ok we get it. You hate her. I get it._

"Yes they are on the loose at this school. Dumblydore is back Cornelia is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their conman room!" Trevolry said worriedly.

"OK. But where's Dracko? How cum he was doing it with Snap?"

"I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill urself." she said.

"OMG dat's terrible!" I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn't tell what was going on. Then I said "Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!" wiv dat I ran out.

"Good luck Tara!11" everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the staris in2 da Grate Hall while da portraits around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the stairs nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Britney laughing on da stairs. She was wearing a a slutty pink shirt wiv flowers on it, a blu jean skirt Abercromie and pink stiletoos.

She looked jest like a pentagram of those fucking preps Hilery Duff and Lindsey Lohan.

"You fucking bitch!111" I shouted angrily.

"No, your totally a bitch. Now Voldemort will like totally kill u!" she laughed.

"Crucious!1" I shouted selectively pontificating my blak wand and she started screaming koz she was being tortured and I laughed sodistically.

"No!1 Help me!1 Please!1" Britney screamed terrifiedly.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand I saw da video camera Snape and Lumpin had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Voldimort doing it with Hedwigg onto it.

Then I continued to rown down the stairs with the camera.

When I had reached da Grate Hall I saw Vampire Potter. "OMG Vampira!111" I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his gothic red eyes and spiky blak hair. Around them were blak eyeliner and iShadow.

His He wus wearing a blak leather Jackson, ledder pants, a Panik at da Disko concert shirt and his blak congress shoes. He looked mor like Joel from Good Charlote than ever. (did u hear der song da river it rox!1)"I wus so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know but Im a vampire lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1980, so neway I bought Voldimort from when he was yung with me."

"Where's Draco?" I asked spuriously.

"Draco? You mean that fukking poser who betroyed you?" Vampir snarkled with anger in his sexy voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

_Smarty. _

"I'll do it den." Harry said angstily.

"OK." I argreed. Suddenly….all da lights in da room went out. And den….da Dork Mark appeared.

"Oh my fucking satan!" Harry shouted.

"I fink Voldimort has arrivd." I sed anxiously.

_Yeah, he's also Satan. Remember that._

"Fuck, I have to find Draco!1 I guess we shood separate."

"Ok." Vampire sed diapperating. Sadly I ran into the Great Hall.

_You can't do that on Hogwarts grounds, unless he has an invisibility cloak. You didn't tell us if you did._

**Mizari: Two more chappies, we're nearing the end~ Review your thoughts. Favorite/follow if you like my commentary.**


End file.
